Blind fasteners are commonly used to secure a plurality of workpieces together when it is difficult or impossible to access the blind side of one of the workpieces. In certain applications, it is desirable that bulbed sleeves used in conjunction with such fasteners have relatively large footprints that engage the blind side of the one of the workpieces.